


Eleven Candles

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	Eleven Candles

  
The candlelight flickered over their nearly-nude bodies. It seemed, perhaps, a little perverse to get randy and all in the light of the Christmas candles. (Blue and white is what they'd settled on seeing as how red was too Gryffindor for Draco and green too Slytherin for Harry and Hermione, and despite their outnumbering him, neither one wanted to make their lover unwelcome – especially when he was doing what he was doing at the moment – so non-house colors it had been. Although, Hermione thought, Ravenclaw would have rejoiced if they'd known.)

Then the color of the Christmas candles was the last thing on Hermione's mind, because Harry, on the sofa next to her, had just drawn her leg into his lap, and Draco Malfoy, kneeling on the floor between them, had a hand in between each of their legs, and she really didn't know how he was so talented. And ambidextrous. One slender finger slid up inside her, and by the way Harry's fingers tightened on her thigh, it was pretty obvious Draco was doing equally brilliantly with his other hand. Hermione opened her eyes to watch him give Harry a hand job – to watch his deft fingers slipping up and down and the head of Harry's cock peaking out from the loose hole Draco's fist made.

Hermione licked her lips, and when Draco found that spot inside her and rubbed over it, she gasped and slouched a little more to give him free rein. His lips found her inner thigh – and then his teeth – and she wanted to cry (or jerk him back by the hair) when he switched and sank his beautiful mouth onto Harry's cock and sucked him. But then again she didn't, because…oh my what a view….

A second finger entered her even as Draco lowered his fist on Harry so that his mouth could take more.

Harry was the one to speak the first words uttered in maybe ten minutes of getting to this point (via putting down the wine glasses and then Draco's hand in hers, leading her to the sofa, and then Harry's hand grazing Draco's arse, and so on). After all this, Harry sighed, "Malfoy, you're a shit."

Hermione exhaled a laugh, her cunt gripping Draco's fingers and sending slow sparks through her body. She watched Draco almost smile around Harry's cock and dart his eyes up. Harry started petting his hair, and his other fingers idly stroked along her thigh – up and down…up and down… Just maddening.

Hermione laid her head back and listened to the sounds of eleven candles burning, Draco's mouth sucking, his fingers dipping into her wet – until she could stand it no longer and moved Harry's fingers to her clit where they danced in their clever way as Draco's, suddenly abandoning finesse, fucked into her, and after too few seconds, she came, moaning one name and then the other.

When she'd recovered (for the most part), she shoved both their hands away, over-sensitive, and then curled on her side to watch. Draco had quit with his hand on Harry so that he could unbutton and part Harry's dress shirt, and he was playing with the hair beneath Harry's navel as he bobbed his head in earnest. Amber light shone on Harry's skin, (her own juice smeared from Draco's fingers onto his chest), and in one bead of sweat, a world reflected before it fell down his belly as though it could no more resist Draco Malfoy's mouth than anyone.

Shadows gripped Harry's thighs…the side of Draco's face. They were beyond beautiful. Then Harry came, and some of it dribbled down Draco's chin, his cheeks hollowing, and they became more beautiful still. Hermione reached out and stroked Draco's hair…kissed Harry's shuddering shoulder, his arched throat.

She entered their shadows and they bathed in her light, and when the candles burned down to nothing, nobody really noticed or cared.  



End file.
